Fated Mate
by burakkupeppa
Summary: "Berdasarkan ramalan, alfa dari generasi ketiga belas klan Siend harus dipasangkan dengan omega yang lahir di malam saat bulan purnama muncul untuk menyelamatkan Silvermoon dari kehancuran." Jung jaehyun hampir gila mengetahui ayah dan ibunya percaya mentah-mentah ramalan konyol itu. Dan Kim Doyoung pun menjadi korban. /JaeDo Werewolf!AU Alpha!Jaehyun x Omega!Doyoung
1. Chapter 1

**FATED MATE**

A Werewolf!AU with Alpha!Jung Jaehyun x Omega!Kim Doyoung as main casts

Rating : T++ (in later chapters)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

.

.

.

 _ **Introduction**_

 **Silvermoon**

Negeri yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi hijau dan makmur. Semua penduduknya sejahtera. Terdapat lima klan yang menjadi penguasa di negeri ini, semua klan memiliki bidang yang dikuasai masing-masing untuk mempertahankan negeri Silvermoon. Berikut ini klan yang berkuasa dan bidang yang dipegangnya masing-masing.

 **1\. Klan Siend**

Klan yang tertua di negeri Silvermoon. Bergerak di bidang pertahanan. Sudah memiliki tiga belas generasi, pemimpinnya saat ini adalah Jung Yunho, yang juga pemimpin dari kelima pemimpin klan. Sangat disegani di seluruh negeri, tapi pada kenyataannya anggota dan pemimpin-pemimpinnya selalu ramah.

 **2\. Klan Haver**

Bergerak di bidang politik, tapi merupakan yang paling kuat dalam soal bertarung. Terkenal akan anggota-anggotanya yang selalu santai dan berpikir simpel. Sudah memiliki sebelas generasi. Pemimpin saat ini adalah Kim Youngwoon. Buta total soal politik, jadi masalah ini diserahkan pada anggota-anggota kepercayaannya di klan. P.S : Omega dari klan ini kebanyakan cantik tapi sederhana.

 **3\. Klan Vermontt**

Bergerak di bidang pertanian dan pangan. Kesan yang didapatkan dari anggota dan pemimpin klan ini adalah ramah, pekerja keras. Sudah memiliki Sembilan generasi. Pemimpinnya saat ini adalah Hankyung. Seorang pekerja keras yang sangat ramah namun tetap disegani.

 **4\. Klan Raven**

Bergerak di bidang pendidikan. Semua anggota dari klan ini sangat cerdas dan kebanyakan pendiam. Pembuat strategi yang handal ketika terjadi perang. Sudah memiliki delapan generasi dengan pemimpin saat ini adalah Kim Kibum. Pemimpinnya ini pemalas tapi jenius, dan menyeramkan kalau emosinya sudah terpancing. Tidak banyak berbicara, tapi sangat peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Seperti kata pepatah : _Don't judge a book by it's cover_. Mereka memang terlihat dingin dari luar, namun kenyataannya memiliki kepribadian yang hangat.

 **5\. Klan Loure**

Klan yang termuda. Masih belum lama bergabung di negeri Silvermoon, anggotanya pun masih sedikit, namun disambut begitu hangat. Bergerak di bidang perekonomian dan keuangan. Baru memiliki lima generasi dan dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon. Sangat mahir dalam mengelola keuangan dan memiliki harta yang tidak akan habis walau dihanyutkan ke sungai. Anggotanya dapat mudah dikenali dari penampilan yang begitu modis dan mewah, berbeda dengan anggota klan yang lain. Semua anggota termasuk pemimpinnya sangat baik, tapi jangan menyinggung soal harta di depan mereka, itu akan membuat mereka besar kepala.

.

.

.

"Silvermoon sudah di ambang kehancuran, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mempertahankan pack kita?!"

Semua terdiam. Masing-masing alfa dari klan terkuat di Silvermoon sibuk berpikir dengan perasaan kalut. Cahaya redup dari lilin terlihat goyang beberapa kali terhembus angin. Suara hujan badai dari luar rumah terdengar begitu mencekam.

Di satu sisi, Jung Yunho—pemimpin dari klan Siend terpecah konsentrasinya. Sang istri tengah berjuang melahirkan anak pertamanya saat ini, dan sekarang mereka malah terpisah begitu jauh, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk dapat berkomunikasi—atau paling tidak, mengetahui sekilas kabar dari istrinya itu.

Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anaknya saat ini? Itu yang memenuhi pikiran Jung Yunho, meskipun pembicaraan yang begitu penting masih berlangsung di antara kelima pemimpin klan.

"Yunho-ya," satu tepukan dirasa di pundak Yunho, membuat pria itu menoleh. Satu senyum tipis ia dapatkan dari pemimpin klan Haver, Kim Youngwoon. "Kau memikirkan Jaejoong?"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan seraya menghela napas. "Aku… Benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir mengenai apapun lagi, Youngwoon-ah," lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Youngwoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho pelan, bermaksud menenangkan. Ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa mengikuti lagi arah pembicaraan ketiga pemimpin klan yang tengah berdebat alot sekarang. Terlalu rumit untuk dirinya yang terbiasa berpikir simple dan praktis. Mereka memang tekun, serius dan jenius, berbeda dengan Youngwoon yang urakan. Yunho juga biasanya kalem dan serius, tapi untuk saat ini Youngwoon mengerti kekalutan sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, istri dan anakmu itu," Youngwoon berujar lembut.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Yunho, namun masih dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Yah, semoga saja—"

Omongan Yunho terhenti ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Suara yang cukup keras itu juga otomatis menghentikan perdebatan antara pemimpin dari klan Vermontt, Raven, dan Loure. Mereka kini duduk terdiam di kursi masing-masing.

Youngwoon yang berinisiatif berdiri dan membuka pintu, lantas mengernyit mendapati sosok yang dituakan di negeri Nightingale berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sesepuh Hwang?"

Mendengar perkataan Youngwoon, keempat pemimpin klan di dalam ruangan sontak berdiri. Kedatangan Sesepuh Hwang ke tempat ini artinya beliau telah mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Ramalan kuno dari peninggalan buyutku, aku sudah berhasil menerjemahkannya." Sesepuh Hwang, dengan tongkat kayu tinggi di tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di tangannya yang lain terdapat gulungan kertas usang yang warnanya menguning dimakan usia.

Seketika kelima pemimpin klan di ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian pada Sesepuh Hwang. Menunggu orang yang dituakan di negeri Silvermoon itu berbicara lagi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ramalan ini…" Wanita paruh baya itu perlahan membuka gulungan kertas tersebut ketika sampai di meja tempat para pemimpin klan berkumpul. "Dikatakan bahwa pada malam di mana sumber kekuatan berkumpul, seorang pemimpin baru akan lahir. Penerus tahta dari klan tertua dapat menyelamatkan negeri dari kehancuran. Submisif yang lahir pada bulan purnama satu tahun sebelum kelahiran sang pemimpin adalah penyelamat. Ikatan pada musim berburu ketiga puluh akan memberi kekuatan baru yang tak terkalahkan."

Usai mengucapkan itu, petir menggelegar dari luar rumah, menyilaukan pandangan sesaat. Sesepuh Hwang menatap satu persatu pemimpin klan yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya, terlihat takjub dengan mulut terbuka dan alis mengerut.

"Jadi, kalian mengerti apa itu artinya?" tanya sesepuh Hwang, menggulung kembali kertas usang yang ia bawa.

Kelima pemimpin klan itu menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan dengan wajah polos biadab. Sesepuh Hwang sudah gatal sekali ingin memukul kepala mereka satu persatu dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklah, kepala-kepala bodoh. Biar kuperjelas lagi agar otak lambat kalian bisa mengerti ini." Sesepuh Hwang menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pemimpin klan Siend Jung Yunho. Anakmu sudah lahir dengan selamat."

Yunho yang diberi informasi itu membelalakkan mata, senyum perlahan merekah di bibirnya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika sesepuh Hwang kembali berbicara.

"Simpan dulu tangis bahagiamu. Kaitannya dengan ramalan ini, bahwa putramu itu, adalah pemimpin yang dimaksud di sini. Klan tertua, klan Siend."

Semuanya terkesiap begitu menyadari keterkaitan yang baru saja disebutkan oleh sesepuh Hwang. Yunho terdiam, benaknya perlahan mulai menyambungkan isi ramalan itu dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

Dan semuanya memang terlalu cocok.

"Maksud anda…" Yunho meneguk ludahnya. "Ketika sumber kekuatan berkumpul, itu berarti kita yang berkumpul di sini. Dan pemimpin baru akan lahir… Itu artinya putraku adalah seorang alfa?"

Satu anggukan yakin diberikan oleh sesepuh Hwang. "Ya, putramu saat ini sudah lahir, dan dia adalah seorang alfa. Alfa generasi ketiga belas dari klan tertua, klan Siend."

"Tapi…" Hankyung, pemimpin dari klan Vermontt membuka suara. "Apa maksudnya submisif yang lahir pada bulan purnama satu tahun sebelum kelahiran sang pemimpin adalah penyelamat, dan ikatan pada musim berburu ketiga akan memberi kekuatan baru yang tak terkalahkan?"

Kali ini sesepuh Hwang benar-benar menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memukul kepala Hankyung—yang tidak bisa diblang pelan. "Kalian ini, gunakan sedikit otak kalian untuk mencerna ramalan ini!"

Sementara Hankyung mengaduh, sesepuh Hwang melanjutkan. "Jung Yunho, putramu itu, harus dipasangkan dengan omega yang lahir pada bulan purnama, tepat satu tahun sebelum ini. Mereka harus menikah tujuh belas tahun setelah ini, tepat ketika musim berburu besar-besaran ketiga puluh tiba. Jika tidak, maka negeri ini akan benar-benar hancur."

Dan suara petir yang kembali menggelegar menjadi penutup pertemuan antara kelima pemimpin klan negeri Silvermoon itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Flienna, 17 tahun kemudian**_

"Iya, kudengar seluruh prajurit klan sedang mencari jodoh untuk calon pemimpin klan Siend. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu."

Kim Doyoung—pria berusia delapan belas tahun yang tengah asyik memetik buah jeruk di ladangnya hanya menggumam pelan. Ia memindai jeruk yang baru saja dipetiknya secara teliti, memastikan tidak ada cacat pada buah itu sebelum memasukkannya pada keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Hei, Doyoung~" gerutu lelaki manis yang barusan berbicara. Ia menjatuhkan keranjangnya ke tanah dengan kesal. "Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?"

Menghela napas. "Aku dengar, Ten. Aku dengar," ujar Doyoung malas. "Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau mereka mencari jodoh untuk calon pemimpin klan Siend? Kau akan daftar?"

Lelaki manis itu, Ten, mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia memungut kembali keranjang yang sudah dijatuhkan dan mengambil sebutir jeruk dari sana. "Kau tidak asyik. Calon pemimpin klan Siend itu Jung Jaehyun, lho! Dia idaman seluruh omega di negeri ini, siapa sih yang tidak ingin untuk menjadi mate-nya? Kau. Ya, cuma kau. Dasar membosankan."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas seraya menepis tangan Ten yang menggenggam jeruk menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. "Peduli amat. Kau lupa aku bahkan belum mengalami _heat_ pertamaku? Mana mungkin calon-pemimpin-idaman-klan-Siend itu mau denganku 'kan?"

Seketika Ten terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah sekaligus khawatir. "M-maaf, Doyoung-ah."

Mengibaskan tangan, Doyoung terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, sudahlah. Ayo kita simpan jeruk-jeruk ini. Lihat, kita panen besar! Besok kita akan dapat uang banyak!"

Ten mengembuskan napas lega sebelum berlari menyusul Doyoung yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kebun. Ia menabrak bahu Doyoung dengan sengaja begitu sampai di dekat lelaki itu, menyebabkan keranjang Doyoung terjatuh dan jeruk-jeruk di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Ten hanya tertawa senang ketika Doyoung meneriakinya kesal.

Sementara itu, di sisi ladang jeruk yang tidak begitu luas itu, beberapa prajurit tengah sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari dengan buku catatan di tangan. Semuanya menyerukan perintah yang sama, yaitu untuk melapor apabila salah satu dari penduduk kota kecil Flienna adalah seorang omega yang lahir pada tahun 1996 bulan Februari—di mana bulan purnama muncul pada saat itu.

Doyoung yang masih sibuk dengan jeruk-jeruk hasil panennya barangkali tidak menyadari, bahwa seluruh kriteria yang disebutkan prajurit itu ada padanya.

.

.

 _ **Mansion klan Siend, Ibukota Siensel**_

"Ya ampun, ayah! Mana bisa begini!"

Yunho yang tengah serius dengan kotak mahyong di hadapannya tidak menggubris. Jung Jaehyun—anak lelaki dari Jung Yunho si ketua klan Siend sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, menendang kursi yang semula ia duduki.

"Jaehyun, jaga perilakumu itu." Kim Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati teh di ruang tengah memperingatkan. Jaehyun hanya mengembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Menjodohkanku dengan omega yang bahkan tidak pernah aku temui hanya karena ramalan konyol itu?! Apa ayah dan ibu bercanda?!"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, kini sudah memusatkan atensi pada Jaehyun sepenuhnya. "Itu bukan ramalan konyol, Jaehyun-ah. Ramalan itu sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan Silvermoon dari kehancuran."

"Siapa tahu saja itu semua hanya kebetulan!" bantah Jaehyun sedikit berteriak. "Dan sekarang aku harus dikorbankan hanya karena ramalan itu?! Gila, ini semua gila!"

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Sifat pembangkang dan seenaknya sendiri dari anaknya itu benar-benar membuatnya heran. Turunan dari siapa? Seingatnya, seluruh garis keturunan alfa klan Siend tidak ada yang memiliki sifat dan perilaku urakan seperti Jaehyun. Jaejoong juga tidak seperti itu.

Belum lagi sifat Jaehyun yang suka menggoda omega-omega di luar sana. Kampret sekali, menghancurkan citra alfa klan Siend yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun.

Terkadang Yunho tidak ingin mengakui Jaehyun sebagai anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Wajah Jaehyun sangat pantas untuk dipamerkan ke khalayak ramai dan ia bangga menyebutkan 'wajah tampan itu turunan dariku!' pada pemimpin klan yang lain.

Oke, lupakan itu.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau tidak dikorbankan untuk menjadi santapan ular atau buaya,"—meskipun kadang Yunho ingin melakukan hal itu. "Kau dijodohkan demi menyelamatkan negeri ini. Dan kau juga calon alfa penerusku, bersikaplah layaknya seorang alfa, Jaehyun! Jangan bersikap arogan, berhenti menggoda setiap omega yang kautemui di jalan."

Dan Jaejoong menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya.

"Pokoknya, kalau omega yang dijodohkan denganku itu jelek, jangan harap aku sudi tidur dengannya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaehyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Yunho memijit pelipisnya pelan, merasa pening gegara kelakuan sang anak yang ajaib itu. Jaejoong kemudian mendekat, mengusap bahu Yunho lembut berusaha menenangkan.

"Lalu, apakah omega yang dimaksud di ramalan itu sudah ketemu?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Belum. Aku khawatir. Kalau sampai besok malam omega yang dimaksudkan oleh ramalan itu tidak ketemu, mungkin bencana akan mulai berdatangan ke negeri ini seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu. Kita harus cepat."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap keluar rumah, memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu jelas di langit malam tanpa ditemani bintang di sekitarnya.

"Semoga saja omega yang ditakdirkan itu… Bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini dari kehancuran dan mengubah Jaehyun menjadi lebih baik, ya."

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membangunkan Doyoung dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam yang terpekur di dinding kamar. Jam dua belas malam. Gila, siapa yang tengah malam begini datang berkunjung?

Suara ketukan terdengar semakin keras. Sambil menggerutu, Doyoung meraih mantel dari balik pintu dan mengenakannya asal-asalan. Ia berjalan terhuyung sambil berusaha menghilangkan kantuk menuju pintu rumah.

"Iyaaa, sebentar," ujar Doyoung keras begitu suara ketukan kembali terdengar.

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Doyoung. Rasa kantuk langsung menghilang seluruhnya ketika lelaki bermata bulat itu melihat dua orang kekar berpakaian seperti prajurit tentara berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Ekspresi kedua pria itu amat tegas, membuat jantung Doyoung berdetak lebih cepat karena takut.

"Y-ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" cicit Doyoung pelan.

Salahsatu pria kekar itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya menyapa Doyoung. "Maaf mengganggu tidur anda. Boleh saya bertanya tanggal dan tahun kelahiran anda?"

Doyoung meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Sa-Satu Februari 1996… Kenapa?"

Dua prajurit itu nampak terkejut, mereka memandang satu sama lain sesaat sebelum keduanya memerangkap tangan Doyoung dengan genggaman kuat.

"Hey, hey, ada apa ini?!" Doyoung berusaha memberontak, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus membawa anda ke Mansion klan Siend sekarang juga."

"Hah?! Tunggu sebentar, mana bisa begitu! Hei, lepaskan! L-lepas!"

Di tengah keheningan malam bulan purnama itu, Doyoung terus berteriak sambil meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua prajurit yang membawanya pergi.

Dan di Mansion klan Siend, Jung Jaehyun sedang menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Lelaki itu gusar. Omega seperti apa yang akan dinikahkan dengannya nanti? Kalau jelek dan sama sekali tidak menarik, Jaehyun tidak akan mau tinggal bersama omega itu. Ia akan memilih untuk kabur saja.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

 _ **Sekilas fakta Kim Doyoung :**_

\- Omega super imut

\- Anggota dari klan Haver.

\- Amat sederhana, tapi sama sekali tidak miskin. Tinggal di rumah kecil bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya, Ten, di sudut kota Flienna.

\- Memiliki ladang jeruk yang tidak begitu besar sebagai mata pehancarian.

\- Imut

.

.

.

Waay, FF Jaedo perdana hoho ^^ Sebagai rangka perayaan ultah Doyoung kali ya wkwkwk

Aku pengen coba ff Werewolf!AU dari dulu sih, tapi ya masih kurang pendalaman, jadi gatau feelnya dapet ngga sih? :(

Ini juga dipublish di wattpad dan bakalan lebih cepet update disana, cek aja - burakkupeppa. Bakal fast update nih, minta review nya atuh yaa, makasih lhoo

Siap-siap nonton V-live OT18 yaa, ga sabar hueeee :"

Btw si Nana muncul2 udah bangsadh aja, sebel kan aing


	2. Chapter 2

**FATED MATE**

A Werewolf!AU with Alpha!Jung Jaehyun x Omega!Kim Doyoung as main casts

Rating : T++ (in later chapters)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

.

.

.

Doyoung bergerak gelisah di kursi yang ia duduki. Mata bulat pria itu bergetar, terus bergulir menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik. Wangi pine yang menyerbak di ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Luas ruangan yang hampir tiga kali dari ruang tamunya malah membuat Doyoung merasa terintimidasi.

Buat apa ia dibawa ke Mansion Klan Siend, secara paksa, di tengah malam begini? Mana dua prajurit tadi langsung meninggalkannya, pula.

Doyoung mulai menggigiti ujung kukunya gugup. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun 'kan? Iya sih minggu kemarin ia menjual beberapa jeruk cacat hasil panennya ke negeri sebelah. Tapi masa gara-gara itu? Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan klan Siend?

Doyoung terperanjat kaget ketika pintu lebar di sisi ruangan terbuka. Ia segera berdiri melihat istri dari pemimpin klan Siend melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh sang pemimpin klan di belakangnya.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menatap Doyoung, mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk kembali duduk. "Kau pasti kaget tiba-tiba ditarik paksa ke sini, ya? Duduklah, biar aku dan suamiku yang jelaskan."

Melihat sepertinya dua petinggi klan itu tidak akan menuntutnya karena mengekspor jeruk cacat, Doyoung diam-diam menghela napas lega. Ia menunduk hormat sebelum mendaratkan kembali bokongnya di atas sofa, tepat di hadapan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Jaejoong menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan takjub, sementara Jung Yunho menatapnya tajam, membuat Doyoung kikuk.

"Kau cantik sekali," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. "Pertama-tama, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, Doyoung menjawab pelan. "K-Kim Doyoung."

"Ah, baiklah. Kim Doyoung-ssi. Tolong dengarkan aku." Jaejoong meraih kedua tangan Doyoung, menatap lelaki itu tepat di matanya dengan penuh harap. "Kau bersedia menyelamatkan negeri ini 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Doyoung. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kalau menyangkut keselamatan negeri ini, tentu saya bersedia. Memangnya… Ada apa, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho di sebelahnya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang alfa. Berdeham pelan, kemudian ia mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, Kim Doyoung-ssi. Penjelasan ini mungkin—ah tidak, pasti akan sangat mengejutkan bagimu. Tapi aku sangat memohon kesediaanmu untuk ini, karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Silvermoon."

Doyoung meneguk ludah, kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Kalau mungkin ada yang bisa saya lakukan… Maka akan saya lakukan."

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai. "Jadi begini, Doyoung-ssi…"

.

.

.

Pukul tiga dini hari.

Kim Doyoung menatap langit-langit kamar yang dipinjamkan oleh pasangan Jung dalam diam. Suara detak jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menyerang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu walau malam sudah hampir berganti pagi. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan setelah pemimpin klan Siend memberi penjelasan panjang mengapa Kim Doyoung 'diseret paksa' ke mansion megah ini.

' _Kau harus menikahi Jung Jaehyun putraku, sesuai dengan yang dijabarkan di ramalan kuno milik sesepuh Hwang. Maaf kalau ini terkesan mengancam, tapi jika kau tidak menuruti ramalan itu, bencana yang menimpa negeri ini tujuh belas tahun silam mungkin akan terjadi lagi.'_

Doyoung memejamkan mata seraya mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. Benar kata pemimpin Jung, ia terkejut begitu mengetahui soal ramalan itu. Amat terkejut sampai yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu hanya kata 'hah?' dengan kepala yang nyaris pecah.

Bagaimanapun, menikahi seorang alfa yang tidak ia kenal—terlebih lagi, seorang kandidat kuat pemimpin klan Siend pengganti Yunho—walau dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Silvermoon adalah hal yang sangat berat. Doyoung tidak pernah membayangkan hal sepelik ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang di rumah kecilnya tanpa perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit. Ladang jeruk kecil peninggalan orang tuanya bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi keseharian Doyoung yang sederhana. Dan orang yang Doyoung izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam hidup sederhananya ini hanyalah Ten dan satu lagi sahabatnya yang selalu pulang larut malam karena pekerjaan, Kun. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dalam benak Doyoung untuk berkeluarga dan memiliki keturunan.

Lagipula yang terpenting adalah… Apa Doyoung bisa memberikan keturunan pada sang alfa, ketika di usia delapan belas tahun pun ia belum mengalami _heat_ pertamanya?

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamar, kemudian membungkukkan badannya kikuk mendapati Kim Jaejoong tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja denganmu, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Doyoung segera memundurkan tubuhnya dari pintu, memberi ruang bagi Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "A-ah, tentu saja! Silakan…"

Jaejoong menepukkan tangannya pada pundak Doyoung, mengelusnya sedikit sebelum melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur yang semula Doyoung gunakan. Ia lalu terkekeh melihat Doyoung berdiri kaku di dekat pintu dan terlihat menghindari tatapannya. "Jangan gugup begitu, sini duduklah di sampingku."

Menutup pintu perlahan, kemudian Doyoung menuruti perintah Jaejoong. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, masih menundukkan pandangannya gugup. Harus ia panggil apa orang di sebelahnya ini?

"Kau tidak akan menemui Jaehyun sampai hari pernikahan kalian tiba," Jaejoong berujar ketika Doyoung masih sibuk berpikir. "Tapi maaf, kau juga tidak boleh keluar dari sini. Bukan karena kami takut kau akan kabur, tapi ini memang sudah tradisi menjelang pernikahan di klan Siend, kau tahu 'kan?"

Ah ya, tradisi menjelang pernikahan klan Siend. Doyoung pernah mendengar itu. Kedua pengantin tidak boleh saling bertemu dan dianjurkan untuk tidak keluar dari rumah.

Doyoung hanya tersenyum pasrah. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabari Ten dan Kun? Lelaki itu pasti akan sangat syok nanti. "Iya, saya tahu."

Jaejoong menatap Doyoung lembut dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku tahu ini pasti berat. Aku sendiri tidak ingin anakku menikah dengan omega yang tidak dicintainya, tapi mengertilah… Kalau ada cara lain, akan kami lakukan."

Helaan napas terdengar. Iya, Doyoung juga tahu ramalan kuno yang diwarisi dari generasi pertama Hwang memang selalu benar. Sebagai penduduk yang lahir dan mencari makan di tanah Silvermoon pun, Doyoung merasa harus melakukan hal yang dijabarkan pada ramalan itu.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, sekali lagi, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa Doyoung sudah jauh melewati masa normal _first bloom_ —masa heat pertama kali untuk seorang omega—tapi belum pernah mendapatkan heat sama sekali? Terutama, bagaimana reaksi calon _mate_ -nya nanti?

Tapi sampai malam benar-benar berganti pagi pun, Doyoung tidak mengatakan kegusarannya itu pada Jaejoong. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu takut.

Lagipula, ia sendiri tidak yakin pernikahan yang tidak berdasar pada perasaan cinta ini akan berjalan mulus nantinya. Apabila ke depannya nanti ia dan Jaehyun berakhir tetap tidak saling mencintai, Doyoung dengan sukarela akan bercerai dengan Jaehyun jika alfa itu menghendaki.

Benar begitu 'kan?

.

.

 _ **Sehari sebelum pernikahan**_

"Tidak apa-apa, Doyoung-ah. Kau sama sepertiku."

Doyoung, dengan tangan gemetarannya menghela napas. Ia menatap Jaejoong takut-takut. Baru saja ia memberitahu ibu dari Jung Jaehyun itu bahwa dia melewati batas umum bagi para omega mengalami first bloom—masa heat pertama kali, tanda bahwa mereka sudah matang—dan mengatakan bahwa ia, mungkin saja, tidak dapat memberikan keturunan untuk Jaehyun sebagaimana mestinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nanti akan melakukan _mating_ bersama calon pemimpin klan Siend itu, tanpa ada cinta yang mendasarinya.

Tapi tidak seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong justru tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangannya yang terkepal dengan begitu lembut. "Hanya Yunho yang tahu soal ini, tapi Doyoung-ah… Aku mengalami first bloom di usia sembilan belas tahun, tepat tiga hari sebelum aku menikahi Yunho."

Mata Doyoung perlahan melebar. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "A-anda? Yang benar saja?!" ujar Doyoung, tanpa sengaja meninggikan suara.

Jaejoong mengangguk ringan, seolah hal yang baru diucapkannya tadi bukanlah hal besar. "Dengarkan aku, Doyoung-ah. Intuisiku selalu tepat. Dan aku merasa bahwa masa _heat_ -mu tidak akan lama lagi. Kau tidak steril, kau hanya seorang _late bloomer_ sepertiku. Dan itu berarti kau, adalah omega yang spesial."

Mengernyitkan alis. "Spesial… Seperti apa?" tanya Doyoung bingung.

Dan percakapan itu, diakhiri oleh Jaejoong yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Yang jelas, aku yakin bahwa Jaehyun adalah pasangan yang tepat untukmu."

Doyoung masih mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah, keluar. Ayah ingin bertemu sebentar."

Hening. Jung Yunho masih bertahan di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun dengan tangan menyilang di dada. "Jaehyun-ah, keluarlah." Panggil Yunho sekali lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras bersama dengan tiga ketukan pada pintu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Tidak ada sahutan.

Oke. Habis sudah kesabaran Jung Yunho kali ini.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian… "OI, ANAK GEMBUL DURHAKA!" Dan pintu pun ditendang brutal hingga menjeblak terbuka.

Tolong jangan beritahu kelakuan alfa terhormat klan Siend ini pada orang lain. Demi kebaikan bersama.

Yunho sudah siap melontarkan omelan pada Jaehyun, tapi ia seketika tertegun mendapati kamar Jaehyun yang kosong. Pandangan tajam alfa itu memindai kamar Jaehyun yang—seperti biasa—terlihat berantakan. Dan ketika tatapannya berhenti di jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, mata Yunho terbelalak.

Ada tali tambang yang tersimpul di bingkai jendela dan menjulur ke bawah. "BOCAH DURHAKA ITU MELARIKAN DIRI?!"

Yunho kembali terperanjat ketika mendengar suara debum pelan dari luar. Ia segera mendekati jendela dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah, kemudian nyaris mengalami serangan jantung ketika melihat di bawah sana, putra tampannya sudah berlari menjauh dengan sebuah tas ransel di punggung.

Jaehyun terus berlari hingga melompati pagar pembatas mansion, kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yunho. Pada saat itu, barulah Yunho bereaksi. "MAU KABUR KE MANA LAGI BOCAH ITU HEH?! P-PENGAWAL! KEJAR JAEHYUN DAN BAWA KEMBALI KE SINI! ANAK ITU HARUS KUREBUS!"

Di sayap barat Mansion klan Siend yang tidak cukup jauh dari bangunan utama, Doyoung mengernyit heran mendengar sayup-sayup kehebohan itu. Sementara Jaejoong, yang kurang lebih sudah dapat memperkirakan apa yang terjadi memijit keningnya frustrasi.

"Tolong jangan dipikirkan, Doyoung-ah. Jangan."

.

.

.

"Jadi intinya, bocah ini kabur dari rumah dan malah enak-enakan tidur di atas pohon oak sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Tadinya ingin kuhanyutkan saja anak ini ke sungai, untung aku masih sabar."

Untuk mengakhiri ucapannya, Jung Yunho menggeplak keras belakang kepala Jaehyun, membuat lelaki itu meringis sakit. Kim Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya pun sama sekali tidak mencegah, ia hanya menatap Jaehyun datar.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak membuat ulah, Jae? Untung yang tadi menemukanmu hanya para pengawal kita dan bukannya penduduk yang lain. Imej-mu sebagai calon ketua klan bisa hancur berkeping-keping seandainya hal itu terjadi."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Dengarkan ibumu itu."

Jaehyun mendecak tidak terima. "Ini karena ayah dan ibu terlalu mengekangku! Siapa pula yang sudi dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal?"

Kali ini Yunho memijit kening. "Kami tahu kau pasti tidak akan menyetujui ide ini. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ini semua demi menyelamatkan negeri Silvermoon. Kau tidak ingin negeri kelahiranmu ini hancur 'kan?"

Dan Jaehyun pun terdiam. Sebobrok-bobroknya Jaehyun, ia juga masih seorang penduduk asli Silvermoon yang begitu mencintai tanah kelahirannya ini, terlebih suatu saat nanti ia mungkin saja akan menggantikan Yunho untuk menjadi salah satu pemimpin klan. Meskipun ia menganggap ramalan kuno itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol, ia pun menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan dalam ramalan itu selalu berakhir menjadi kenyataan.

Maka dari itu Jaehyun pun menyerah. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku mau menikah dengan entah-siapapun-itu. Tapi aku punya beberapa syarat, yah." Sorot mata Jaehyun kini berubah menjadi serius.

Melihat itu, Yunho pun turut menajamkan pandangannya. "Syarat? Apa saja itu?"

Jaehyun menatap kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat tegang, menunggu apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun selanjutnya. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum berucap, "pernikahan ini harus dilakukan secara privasi, tidak boleh ada yang datang kecuali petinggi-petinggi klan dan kerabat dekat. Itu pertama, dan kedua…"

Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin merasa tegang melihat putra mereka menjeda kalimatnya. Jaehyun sendiri menunduk sebentar, berusaha meyakinkan diri sebelum kembali mendongakkan kepala untuk mengatakan hal yang amat mengejutkan dua orang dewasa di sana.

"Seandainya dalam waktu setahun aku masih tidak dapat menerima omega yang dijodohkan denganku itu, aku ingin bercerai."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba.

Kim Doyoung berkali-kali menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia cukup terkesima dengan refleksi wajahnya sendiri di cermin, yang telah dipoles riasan sederhana namun membuat fitur wajah Doyoung menjadi begitu menarik. Tapi hal itu tidak lantas membuat kegugupan Doyoung menghilang. Kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di atas paha berkeringat dingin hingga terasa lengket. Ia pun berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya gugup, membuat sang penata rias yang saat ini tengah memberi sentuhan terakhir pada rambut hitamnya mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Kau sudah terlihat menakjubkan. Tenanglah sedikit dan berhenti menggigiti bibirmu, pelembabnya jadi ikut terhapus."

Doyoung mengangguk seraya menghela napas panjang. Padahal bukan gara-gara itu ia gugup. Hari ini, ia secara resmi akan menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun, putra dari pemimpin klan Siend idaman seluruh omega—menurut Ten. Ia yakin, bangunan utama di Mansion Klan Siend pasti sudah dipenuhi oleh para petinggi klan yang penasaran. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti ketika mengetahui bahwa Doyoung-lah yang menjadi istri dari calon penerus Yunho itu?

Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana reaksi Jung Jaehyun ketika melihatnya nanti?

Pintu ruang rias mendadak terbuka. Dari sana, muncul sosok Kim Jaejoong dengan busana formalnya tampak tersenyum cerah. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat penampilan Doyoung saat ini. Ia segera mendekati lelaki yang dalam waktu dekat akan menjadi menantunya itu. Penata rias yang sudah selesai menata rambut Doyoung membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong sebelum pamit keluar dari ruangan.

Jaejoong yang sudah berada di belakang Doyoung tersenyum lebar menatap refleksi lelaki itu di cermin. "Sungguh. Kalau orang-orang bertanya siapa orang yang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat, maka jawabannya adalah kau, Doyoung-ah."

Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya, tersipu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membalas perkataan Jaejoong dan hanya diam. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong merasa gemas. Ia meraih pundak Doyoung dan mengusapnya lembut, berusaha memberi kekuatan. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika nanti Jaehyun melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas, cukup katakan padaku dan Yunho. Kami tahu kok bagaimana sifat dan perilaku anak itu."

Bukannya tenang, Doyoung malah menjadi semakin khawatir. Memangnya seperti apa sifat dan perilaku seorang Jung Jaehyun?

Kemudian dari pintu yang terbuka, Yunho tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya. "Upacaranya sudah dimulai. Doyoung, kita harus segera bersiap."

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho, dengan Doyoung yang mengikuti dari belakangnya sambil menghela napas. Jantungnya sudah menggila saat ini. Separuh bagian dari pikirannya masih menolak untuk mempercayai bahwa dalam waktu beberapa menit ke depan, ia akan resmi menjadi seorang istri dari putra pemimpin Klan Siend, hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Well, suka atau tidak, ia harus menjalani hal ini.

Berdoa saja semoga apa yang dilakukannya ini, bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

Di aula besar Mansion klan Siend tempat acara pernikahan dihelat, Jaehyun berdiri di depan altar tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan wajah bosannya. Ia ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir, tapi pernikahan konyol ini malah memakan waktu lama dan omeganya bahkan belum muncul hingga saat ini. Kakinya sudah pegal berdiri terus.

"Pengantin Kim Doyoung tiba!"

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Dari sana, Kim Doyoung terlihat berjalan masuk dituntun oleh Jung Yunho di sampingnya. Ia seketika tertegun, begitu pula seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir.

Sungguh, seumur-umur Jaehyun tidak pernah melihat omega semenawan Kim Doyoung. Kenapa radarnya tidak pernah menyadari sosok seimut itu?

Mendadak, Jaehyun jadi menyesal kabur dari rumah kemarin siang. Kalau omeganya yang bening seperti ini sih, mana mungkin Jaehyun menolak!

Selama pengucapan sumpah dan ikrar janji, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Ia terus mencuri pandang ke arah Doyoung yang terlihat tegang menatap sang pendeta dengan bola mata bergetar. Ia terus melihat bagaimana lelaki di sebelahnya itu menggigit bibirnya gugup, membuat kedua belah daging kenyal yang ranum itu makin terlihat memerah.

' _Percepat segala omong kosong ini dan langsung saja ke sesi ciuman!'_ jerit Jaehyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Doyoung merasa benar-benar tegang saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Jaehyun yang terus memerhatikannya dan sudah berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Dan ia sudah ingin pingsan saja ketika sang pendeta mengatakan 'kau boleh mencium pasanganmu' selepas Jaehyun menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Jaehyun sudah bersorak dalam hati, sementara jantung Doyoung nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Jarak antara wajah mereka menipis. Jaehyun berdebar antusias, dan Doyoung merasakan kakinya semakin melemas.

Pada akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Kedua orang tua Jaehyun mengembuskan napas lega, sambil dalam hati berharap bahwa ke depannya tidak akan banyak masalah yang terjadi.

Ciuman itu, tidak bisa Jaehyun pungkiri, terasa begitu memabukkan seperti wine. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak ia mengecap omega lain sebelum ini, tapi keapa ciuman yang sekarang… Benar-benar terasa seperti ciuman pertama? Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, membuat Jaehyun berpikir apa mungkin ia mengidap penyakit jantung mendadak? Karena sebelumnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Dan Doyoung pun merasakan debaran yang sama. Ini benar-benar ciuman pertamanya, dan diambil oleh seorang Jung Jaehyun. Perasaannya campur aduk hingga tak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa… Kenapa sesi ciuman ini rasanya begitu lama?

"Mmm…" Sang pendeta yang masih menyaksikan pasangan di depannya ini berciuman menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kalian sudah boleh berhenti."

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Para tamu undangan yang sudah menyadari durasi ciuman yang lebih panjang dari waktu 'normal' mulai berbisik-bisik. Jaejoong justru terlihat antusias, sementara Yunho sudah menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia lupa anak kurang ajarnya itu 'agak' mesum. Dan sekarang ia yang harus menanggung malu.

Doyoung sendiri sudah benar-benar merasa lemas dan sesak. Ia butuh oksigen. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Jaehyun, tapi memang pada dasarnya ia omega yang bertenaga lemah, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Dan Doyoung benar-benar nyaris pingsan ketika Jaehyun, dengan kurang ajarnya menyelipkan lidah di dala ciumannya bersamaan dengan sebelah tangan yang melingkari pinggang Doyoung kuat. Wajah Doyoung sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha memukul-mukul dada Jaehyun—walau tentu saja, itu sia-sia.

Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi para tamu undangan. Mereka semua terkesiap—bahkan di antaranya ada yang memekik. Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pada akhirnya turun tangan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berteriak, "OI, JUNG JAEHYUN! BERHENTI SEBELUM KULEMPAR KEPALAMU DENGAN KURSI!"

Barulah setelah itu Jaehyun berhenti, dengan lengan yang masih bertengger di pinggang Doyoung. Ia menikmati bagaimana wajah Doyoung yang sudah memerah total dengan mata berair, berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mengabaikan kehebohan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Jaehyun mengusap bibir basah Doyoung dengan ibu jari sebelum beralih ke telinga omega itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Doyoung nyaris tewas terkejut.

"Selamat menjadi istriku, nyonya Jung. Bersiaplah, ini hanya permulaan."

Seketika Doyoung menyadari, bahwa segala gosip mengenai Jaehyun yang katanya gentle, idaman, dan kalem adalah omong kosong total.

Mungkin pernikahan ini adalah suatu kesalahan.

.

.

.

Senja itu, di Kota Flienna yang tenang, seorang pengantar surat berambut coklat tembaga mengayuh sepedanya begitu kencang menyusuri jalanan. Bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah pemuda itu ia abaikan, berkali-kali ia pun nyaris terjatuh lantaran melewati jalanan penuh bebatuan dan rusak, namun si pengantar surat tidak peduli. Ia justru mempercepat kayuhannya ketika melihat satu rumah putih di ujung jalan, dengan hamparan ladang jeruk yang tidak begitu luas di bagian depan.

Manik pemuda itu sedikit melebar ketika mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri menyandar pada pagar rumah, terlihat melamun cemas menatap langit sore. "TEN, KAU HARUS DENGARKAN INI! TEEEEEEN!"

Lelaki yang diserukan namanya itu menoleh. Ia menyipitkan matanya melihat orang yang ia kenal terus memacu sepeda hingga tiba di depan pagar rumahnya, lantas mengerem sepeda dengan suara berdecit keras. Ten mengernyit ngilu.

"Berisik sekali, Kun. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Ten. "Sudah sore, orang lain akan terganggu."

Lelaki berambut coklat itu—Kun, masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Ten menunggu, tapi ketika sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik napas Kun tidak berangsur normal, Ten menghela napas kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan sebotol air dingin di tangan.

Begitu disodorkan, Kun langsung menyambar botol itu, menenggak isinya hingga nyaris tandas. "Hahh, hahh… Terima kasih, Ten! Aku memang haus, untung kau peka!"

Ten hanya memasang wajah datar. "Jadi, tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

"Ah, itu!" Kun menepuk dahinya keras. "Ten, Doyoung!"

Mendengar nama sang sahabat disebut, Ten segera mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar pagar. "Kenapa, kau sudah tahu ke mana Doyoung pergi?!"

Kun mengangguk kuat hingga terdengar bunyi derak mengerikan dari lehernya. "Yang jadi pengantin Jung Jaehyun adalah Doyoung! Berita ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri!"

"HAAAH?!"

"OI KALIAN, MUKA-MUKA TERUMBU KARANG! BERISIK!"

Mendengar teriakan marah dari nenek tua tetangga Ten itu, Ten segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhya ke arah Kun dan mengecilkan suara. "Yang benar saja? Doyoung… Kim Doyoung sahabatku? Kenapa bisa? Apa yang mendasarinya?"

Kun berdeham. "Ini sudah menjadi buah bibir di Siensel, tapi beritanya mungkin belum sampai ke sini. Jadi, sebenarnya sejak kemarin lusa para prajurit dari seluruh klan mencari jodoh untuk Jung Jaehyun dengan kriteria spesifik. Omega yang lahir di malam ketika bulan purnama muncul, pada tahun 1996, delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti langsung sadar siapa yang cocok dengan segala kriteria yang kusebutkan."

Tidak sesuai dengan reaksi yang diinginkan Kun, Ten malah melongo bingung. "Hah? Bulan purnama? Memangnya kapan?"

Wajah Kun langsung berubah menjadi datar. Dengan kurang ajar ia memukulkan botol yang dipegangnya ke kepala Ten. Dasar, tidak tahu berterima kasih. "Bulan purnama muncul pada tanggal satu Februari 1996, Ten. Dan anehnya, kalau kau melihat daftar kelahiran pada hari itu, hanya seorang omega yang lahir saat itu dan dia adalah Doyoung."

"Waaah, jangan-jangan ini adalah takdir? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Doyoung bisa menikahi Jung Jaehyun." Ten berujar iri. "Tapi memangnya kenapa harus omega yang lahir di bulan purnama?"

"Itu berdasarkan ramalan dari sesepuh Hwang. Aku tidak tahu detailnya bagaimana, tapi yang jelas untuk menyelamatkan Silvermoon dari kehancuran, pernikahan itu harus dilakukan." Kun turun dari sepeda, kemudian meraih dua lembar karcis kereta dari dalam tas suratnya. "Dan bersiaplah Ten, kita berangkat ke Siensel malam ini."

"Whoaa, yang benar saja?!" sahut Ten, segera menyambar karcis dari tangan Kun. "Yaaay, kita akan pergi ke kota besar!" ujarnya semangat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kun memukulkan botol yang ia pegang ke kepala Ten. "Kita ke Siensel bukan untuk tamasya, bodoh!—Dan omong-omong, karcis itu tidak gratis, kau harus membayarnya nanti padaku. Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Doyoung saat ini?" Kun kemudian menghela napas. "Kau tahu sendiri dia punya masalah 'itu'."

Otomatis lengkungan di bibir Ten turun. Perlahan matanya melebar dan kali ini ia terlihat panik. "Kau benar… Doyoung belum pernah heat, bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun dan keluarganya nanti?"

Kun menghela napas. "Yang jelas kita datang dulu ke sana. Bersiaplah dulu, Ten. Kita langsung pergi malam ini. Jarak dari sini ke Siensel cukup jauh dan kita harus sampai sebelum pagi."

Masih dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Ten pun menuruti perintah Kun. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, semoga sahabat sejak kecilnya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

Weyy, maafkan update-nya lamaa hehe ^^ mana ke-distract sama teaser NCT U pulak :" mungkin banyak yang belum kejelasin di chapter ini, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya, ini aja udah sampe 3k lebih, kasian nanti cape bacanya wkwkwk

yosh, ga akan banyak curhat deh, minta review-nya aja yaaa, thank you~


End file.
